The Notebook
by KM Rune
Summary: I snapped my head around and saw her holding a leather bound notebook in her hands with the insignia of Mars and Venus intertwined and a name printed in perfect calligraphy on the front cover above my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own. So done with that.

Some changes made but I don't think it's noticeable.

**The Notebook**

**~0~**

"Minako! I've packed everything down stairs! Are you ready?!"

I heard my sister yell as the wooden steps sounded with every step she took upward. A small smile makes its way on my face as I know what's coming in: five, four, three, two, one.

"Mi-na-ok- chan!" Usagi screams in my ear as she wraps her arms around my waist squeezing the breath out of my lungs.

"Usagi. Can't- breathe!" I gasped out as I felt my face go red to blue from lack of oxygen.

A short scream and I was quickly released but sadly the reason why she released me wasn't because she noticed that she was choking me. What a crazy girl!

"You did an exchange diary? Wow! I wanna read!" She yelled, beginning to open the book.

I snapped my head around and saw her holding a leather bound notebook in her hands with the insignia of Mars and Venus intertwined and a name printed in perfect calligraphy on the front cover above my own. Anything but that!

"No Usagi!" I screamed snatching the book out of her hand. I held the book close to my heart sending her a perfect imitation of someone else's glare.

My sister backed off chuckling, pretending to be scared. She knew I would never hurt her and I knew it as well but there were some things that I knew I could never share with her. Oh whom am I kidding I would never share this book with anyone.

Anyone that wasn't the other half of this book.

I guess she saw the pain in my eyes because she said, "Mina-chan do you want me to drive?"

At first I wanted to say no. Her driving is something I learned early that you never wanted to let her do. If her boyfriend was in the car with her then it was even worse. I remember one time they went for a ride together. When they had left Usagi had been in the driver's seat and when they had returned he was driving and his head was wrapped in gauze. They had spent the rest of that night laughing at all the horror stories Mamoru told of her driving in Tokyo. Today though looking at our notebook I knew I would let her. The six hour drive would do me some good.

"Sure. That would be great."

I know she was excited to be returning to Tokyo. I had lived in Kyoto most of my life. Usagi came to live with my mom and me three years ago during our senior year but with Mom dying a month ago and Father wanting us to come back there and Usagi's friends that miss her we decided to move back. Somehow it worked out that we will be living together with them. I understand that they were all close. Seeing this book again though has made me nervous. I had heard that she moved to Tokyo back then but I'm not sure.

Rei was my first, last and only lover. But she wasn't my last kiss.

No that belongs to someone else and the cause of me losing Rei. We had been best friends our whole lives. She had entrusted me with the one thing that she would never just trust anyone with: Her heart. When she moved right after finding out about my faithlessness to her, I was crushed. I haven't forgotten her nor have I dated anyone else. No, I think of her every day. I wish I could go back and never kiss that boy.

I wish that I could of told her that what she saw wasn't what it looked like. But it was. Yaten had me pressed against the wall cupping my breast as he sucked on my neck then because of my lack of protest captured my lips that left me numb. I had been having doubt about our relationship and everyone in school knew we were together. Yaten hadn't cared. He only cared about being the best.

"Mi-na-ko-chan!"

Usagi is standing next to the car waving her arms. Smiling I follow and we both get in the car. I hastily buckle up. I watch as she puts the key in the ignition, pushes in the clutch, and shifts down into fourth gear killing the engine. Usagi blinked once then threw her hand behind her head laughing. Sweet kami I hope we make it there in one piece. She gives it another go and this time we are moving forward.

**~0~**

_Minako,_

_I know we have been friends for a long time and we…_

_We know…_

_Lol nevermind. School has been alright and I think my class is on top again._

_How is school for you_

_Rei~_

**~x~**

_Rei,_

_Thanks for being my exchange partner._

_Do you have any idea how many people swooned when they heard?_

_The whole school. Not that you care. You may be a two years older but there isn't one person here_

_who doesn't want to be your partner._

_And I'm sorry I messed up at the club today. I'll do better tomorrow._

_It's a promise._

_Minako~_

_**~0~**_

I smiled at the first few entries. I was so lucky at the time I thought when she said she would be my partner for it. I should have partnered off with a second year but Rei said she would instead. I thought she was just being my best friend and I tried not to read more into it then what was there. Which was just friendship. Kami I hated that word when it came to Rei.

She was perfect.

Rei ate like a queen.

Rei talked and laughed with everyone.

Huh…

Thinking back on it now I didn't realize till just now how fake she was. She talked and laughed but it was different than how she was with me. Around me she was honest and open. I had only ever seen her cry a couple times but that was after she was home and locked away in her room. When her mother and father had died, that had been the worse. After losing Mom I know how she felt.

I would like to think Rei had me. I know her Grandpa was there for her but still; I would like to think that she knew I was there for her.

**~0~**

_Hey Minako,_

_You know there are days that I just can't believe we are friends._

_When I first met you, you were so annoying. Don't get me wrong but you were._

_Looking back I can think of all the times and ways we don't match._

_But you're my best friend._

_There is something I want to tell you._

_I can't yet because I'm scared of what you will say._

_But I just want to let you know that I'm glad we are doing this diary exchange together._

_Rei~_

_P.S. Remember to show up to practice on time -_-_

**~x~**

_Rei, _

_I'm sorry! Again! Ugh the teacher made me write lines for being late this morning._

_Don't worry I will do my five hundred shots after practice. Ugh_

_You know that whatever you want to tell me I will be there to listen._

_You're my best friend Rei and I can't think of anyone else I want with me._

_Minako~_

**~0~**

I smile at what I'm reading. Rei really was cute when she wasn't sure what to say or do.

I loved embarrassing her though. I remember one time I asked if she ever farted and Rei just about blew a casket. Of course it might of gone better if I hadn't ask her right there in the middle of lunch in front of the whole school.

I look over at Usagi who seems to be driving just fine.

"Usagi what are your friends like?"

"Hmmm. Well first there is Kino Makoto. She loves to cook and generally keeps thing clean."

After that last word left her mouth she took both hands off the wheel placing them behind her head as she laughs. I screamed her name seeing a car heading towards us. She let out a shriek grabbing for the wheel at the same time I did. We both maneuver the car back to our side of the road. I let go of the steering wheel and sit back in my seat.

Usagi is red, I can tell. I'm not mad. I know why she thought that was funny. She is not the cleanest person in the world. I know I'm not either but right now I'm just more curious about her friend we're going to start living with soon.

"So, Makoto and who else?" I ask.

Usagi keeps her hands and eyes on the road.

"Ami. She is smart…like genius smart. She would help me get through school and tests. Both are really nice. Let's see…Oh and Setsuna. She is a bit mysterious along with Michiru and Haruka. They are older than the rest of us by three years."

I had to think for a moment. One, two then three, four, five, Usagi six and me that makes seven. Wait seven?!

"There are gonna be seven people living in this house?!" I exclaim.

My sister laughs but I don't know why. She continues on for a couple more minutes and part of me wants to smack her in the back of the head. Huh, I guess Rei has rubbed off on me. I look out the window to see the coast passing us by. I miss her.

**~0~**

_~Rei,_

_As we have been writing to each other in here I feel…_

_I want…_

_Rei there is something I need to tell you._

_I just don't know how._

_If it was anyone else I would just flirt and be silly._

_But I can't do that with you._

_You are so much more than that._

_I want your acceptance. I don't want you to see me as silly or even dirty._

…

_Lol_

_I'm not sure what I'm trying to say._

_I would rip this page out but what you wrote yesterday is on the other side._

_Love Minako~_

**~X~**

_Minako~_

_Did you mean what you said?_

_Especially the "Love" part?_

_Do you love me?_

_I know we are best friends but do you love me?_

_I will be waiting at our tree if your answer is yes._

_Rei~_

_**~0~**_

"Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru all live in a different house. Ami and Makoto are a couple." She frowns for a second, "Actually Haruka and Michiru are a couple too. Setsuna is single but she and Rei are really tight."

At the name Rei I snap my head up to look at her. I'm sure my eyes have widened and my jaw is hanging open.

"Rei? What's her surname?"

I sit there waiting and waiting and waiting.

"I have no idea."

I swear if this car didn't have a door I would be laying out on the street. How can she be friends with someone and not know their name? I swear my sister is worse than me. Many would argue that we are the same but we sooo are not.

"Usagi please tell me you're joking. What's her surname?"

I practically shout it out at her. I have to know. Sweet kami I want another chance with Rei. My Reiko who never deserved what I did and she is the kindest, sweetest, most perfect person I've ever known. My sister looks at me seriously. It's not often that she has this look but when she does it means something.

"I really don't know Minako. Rei tells so little about herself. I do know she was hurt by her best friend right before she moved to Tokyo. She has sworn to never love another again and she hates men but loves pandas and she claims that blondes are the youma's headache. She even has a stuffed panda that she keeps with her all the time and if you so much as try to take it even to look…" Usagi trailed off visibly shuddering. "Run. Just stop what you are doing and run."

**~0~**

_Rei~_

_OMG should I put this in there_

_You were prefect!_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you Hino Rei_

_When we get married whose surname are we taking?_

_Hino Minako or Aino Rei… Maybe it should just be Hino-Aino Minako and Rei_

_And I'm jumping the fun again huh. Sorry. I still just can't believe we are together and it's only been a day!_

_We are together right?_

_Sorry just this is too good to be true. I look forward to practice today. Maybe we can stay after a bit and help each other get "clean"_

_;)_

_Love you_

_Minako~_

**~x~**

_I can't believe you wrote that!_

_Kami Minako I am not doing that at school! Minx. (blushes) But it could be fun_

_I wouldn't mind Hino-Aino. Someday we will make it come true._

_Ah so that's why you acted at practice like that. Wanted me to be close. I don't mind but the others need help too_

_But it was nice having you in my arms._

_Rei~_

**~0~**

I couldn't believe that those eight months happened.

In a poll the school had unanimously voted us the cutest couple in school.

From being best friends to girlfriends I thought we would last.

I thought we would be forever.

**~0~**

_The door to the roof blew open reveling a out of breath Rei. Minako smiled over her sandwich, motioning her over._

"_Minako I heard that a few of the girls called you out after school."_

_After taking another bite of her sandwich Minako let out a small laugh._

"_No worries Reiko. They just thought I would hinder you or something like that."_

_Rei could only smile having a good idea how that went. Minako could talk her way out of everything it seemed. Reaching out she grasped Minako's hand then a biting chill ripped down her spine. Minako noticed immediately the change in Rei._

"_Rei what is it? What did you see?"_

_In a voice lower than one she ever used Rei replied, "Don't betray me. Please don't break my trust."_

_The tears fell and Minako could do nothing else except pull her girlfriend close holding her tight._

"_I would never willingly hurt you. Never."_

**~0~**

Now I was driving and Usagi was asleep. Dread and excitement filled me and I wasn't sure which emotion to let dominate my face. It had to be Rei and I'm glad she made new friends and by the sounds of it she had a new love in Setsuna. Then again as Rei always said I had a habit of jumping to conclusions with just one piece of information. Taking a quick glance at our Notebook I remembered the times after that. Some were so sweet, like the time we made love for the first time.

That was so awkward. Kissing her was the easiest part. Getting naked and touching while rearranging limbs and fingers to give each other pleasure was a bit more of a challenge. I laughed out loud as that day came forefront to my mind. But there were also hard times. After she said that I felt like I was walking on thin ice. I knew in my heart I never wanted to hurt her. Just the thought of kissing a faceless person sent ice through my heart. I became so focused on not hurting her that I ended up hurting her.

I turned distant and cold.

She would keep asking what she had done wrong. Back then I don't think I completely realized how vulnerable Rei really was and how much power I had over her. I would tell her 'nothing' but would grow even more distance. After a month of it that's when things fell apart. We received a new student: Kou Yaten.

He was placed in Rei's and mine class. Popular with the girls on the first day, I had heard that there were quite a few guys into him as well. He set his sights on me though and Rei hated it.

**~0~**

_Rei~_

_You didn't have to hit the new guy. I could have taken care of myself._

_All he wanted was to make a new friend._

_Just trust me a little bit here. I don't know why you act so possessive._

_Cut it out and next time you see him don't deck him._

_**~x~**_

_Minako~_

_Did you forget somewhere that I'm your girlfriend?_

_I don't take kindly to others trying to touch your ass._

_He wasn't trying to "make" a new friend; he was trying to get you into bed._

_I do trust you and I wish you would stop making seem like I don't._

_If the situation was reversed you know you would have done more if not worse to him._

_You get just as jealous as I do. Should I tell you to stop?_

_I remember that time in practice you challenge the whole archery team when one of them tripped_

_over your bow and kissed me on the lips. They all were laughing while you hauled the girl off me and slapped her._

_Whatever is going on between us you need to tell me. I can't help or fix it if you won't._

_Do you want to break up? _

_I just want you happy Minako_

_But I wish you would be happy with me too_

_**~x~**_

_Rei~_

_I told you nothing is wrong_

_But you're right. I think we need a break from each other._

_We are not breaking up. Just spending some time apart._

_**~x~**_

_Minako~_

_As you wish…_

**~0~**

Yaten had noticed the distance we had and pounced.

I had been given detention again for being late the morning. I had Rei's and my notebook with me. During class I had wrote my response to her. I noticed how the writing, my writing, between us had changed. Rei being Rei must of seen it too. She had given me my space and sadly that day I realized how stupid I was being. In so many ways I had cut the love of my life out of my life.

I want to go to archery and apologize. I was alone in detention gathering my stuff when Yaten had walked in. What we spoke of I don't remember anymore. I just know that somehow I ended up against the wall with one of his hands inside my shirt and the other between my legs stroking my core while my right leg was around his waist giving him more access. I hadn't heard the classroom door slide open but I did hear the sharp intake of breath.

My Rei stood there watching in horror, as someone else was about to fuck me.

She ran.

I had pushed Yaten away and slapped him. He just grinned. I knew he set me up but the blame belonged to me as well. I should have listened to Rei. I don't know how much time I spent looking for her that day. I was about to give up when I had passed by a random window and saw her standing there up on the roof. I think I made it there in record time.

She just stood there when I opened the door leaning against the wall looking down.

**~0~**

"_I don't want you here Minako."_

"_Rei, just listen-"_

"_No." Rei cut her off. "The notebook… You don't have to write any more replies in it. Keep it or throw it away I care not. I have no use for it in Tokyo."_

_"Tokyo?!" You've never said anything about Tokyo Rei! When did this happen?"  
_

_"Since you're not a part of my life anymore it doesn't really concern you where, when or why. Good-bye."  
_

_Turning around Rei walked past her and through the door._

_**~x~**_

_Rei~_

_If there is ever a time when I may return our book to you then you will know I love you._

_I always have_

_I always will_

_Hino Minako (?)_

**~0~**

I pull over to the side of the road as the tear run quietly down my face.

Usagi doesn't wake for which I'm glad.

Reaching behind my head I feel the second red ribbon tied in my hair.

I keep it with me at all times.

To remember what I've thrown away.

It's Rei's ribbon from out school uniform.

I managed to break into her locker and take it before she the next day.

I miss you Rei.

I always will.

~0~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please read:**

Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter. And those who remembered this story. I am posting the second chapter however I must go on note that the point of the first chapter isn't necessarily them being together. It was about remembering lost love.

Seeing mistakes. Learning from them. Any reader who wants a happy ending…I'm right there with you with any story I read. But that wasn't the point with this one. When people requested I try for a part 2 I gave it my best. But I feel like this lacks. I don't know what I can do to make it better. And I've looked at it from many angles.

There is a 3rd part that Gemna help me write. But please give me time to go over it. As I will be out of town for the next two-three weeks.

Thank you for reading and commenting.

Sincerely,

~KM Rune

**The Notebook**

**~0~**

**Part 2**

I pull the car up to the side and put it into park.

"This can't be right."

I look down at the map then at the address in my hand.

"Usagi!"

My sister rolls over and continues to sleep. I never should have let her have that tea an hour ago.

I step on the parking break then open my door so I can get out. This place looks so old. Not that I have a problem with old things but I never suspected I would ever live in a shrine. Maybe Usagi got it wrong. Maybe this isn't the place we are going to be living in.

I mean really. Usagi hates stairs and this…

I lift my head up counting to see how many there are. Hmmm. One…two…three…four….five, six, seven…twenty. Twenty? Twenty kami awful stairs to go up and down everyday?! There is no way this can be the right place!

I march over to the other side of the car nearly yanking the door off.

"Usagi! Get your damn ass up! This is the wrong place!"

Nothing. My sister is dead to the world and dumb as well.

Grasping her shoulders I shake her as hard as I can. Nothing. Taking a glance into the back seat I huff. She ate all the snacks while I was driving. I take a closer look just to be sure. And I am. She even ate my strawberries and carrots! Suddenly I got a bright idea. It's evil and gross but when you are out of food it's the only thing left.

"Usagi. We're here and Mamoru is strip dancing for you. He's about to lose his boxers." I said in a sing song voice.

"Mamo-chan!? Boxers?! Where?"

I think I just threw up in my mouth. "No where Odango. You gave me the wrong directions." I hand her the piece of paper. She takes it, looks then looks out her window towards the stairs.

"No I didn't. It's Hikawa Shrine. This is it."

I'm not sure what to say. A shrine. We are going to live in a shrine. Who lives in a shrine?! Okay well monks do and yeah Rei's grandfather did. So did Rei but Usagi and me with who knows how many other people are going to be living in a shrine. I wanted to pack myself in the car and head back to Kyoto.

I was stopped from saying another thing on the subject when a voice I've never heard was calling out my sister's name. I looked to the left then the right seeing a woman with short blue hair strolling towards us. A wide smile splits her face as she engulfs me in a hug. Usagi is sitting in the car silently snickering to herself. I send her a glare over the woman's shoulder. The woman pulls back looking at me in wonder and excitement.

"Usagi it's so good to see you again. When did you start wearing your hair down?"

"Um sorry but that's Usagi." I said while pointing to her still in the car. The woman gives me a confused look before dawning shines in her eyes and we both hear the lock on the passenger door opening. Quickly Usagi jumps out of the car darting around it.

"I missed you Ami-chan!"

This Ami-chan quickly lets go of me, bracing herself as Usagi crashes into her, wrapping her arms tight around her friend. I guess everyone who knows her comprehend that you prepare yourself when she hugs you. Soon they released each other and then looked at me. Just then I remembered what Usagi had said about this girl. She was smart. Really smart if she was able to help Usagi pass her classes. Judging by the way she is looking at me now she is sizing me up.

"You must be Minako-san. Usagi hasn't told us a lot about you."

I burst out laughing then. Ami gives me a confused glance and I can't help but laugh harder. Usagi is glaring at me now but I don't care. It is helping to relieve some of the tension I feel about meeting people I don't know and possible one person I do. Attempting to calm my mirth I bow to the other woman.

"Gokigenyou Ami-san. Forgive me for laughing but knowing Usagi I couldn't help but see that as being completely true."

When I straightened back up I could tell Ami was scrutinizing me before a large smile over took her lips.

"I see you know our Usagi just as well as us."

I burst out laughing again while Usagi withdrew from Ami, clearly frowning at the dig. Suddenly she drops to the ground holding her head in her hands, crying. I stare at her not quite believing what I'm seeing. This is new and low coming from her. Ami bends at the knees patting her on the back telling her it's okay. Ami winks in my direction while Usagi's crying slows to a few sniffles. Now I'm just wondering who is conning who.

"Really Ami? You were just teasing?" My sister asks.

Ugh I think my puppy dog face is way better.

At least I can pull off looking innocent.

"Of course! You're always fair game!"

I fall on my butt laughing. I think I'm going to like it here.

~X~

"Here is your room. I'm sorry you have to share with the shrine dragon but after Yuuichiro flooded the bath then fell through the roof it couldn't be helped."

I smiled at Makoto nodding at her in understanding as I set my bags off to the side, hopefully out of my roommate's way. The room was simple. No pictures anywhere. Nothing to tell you what interest this "Rei" had. I didn't even see the "forbidden panda" that Usagi had mentioned on the ride here. Just a bunk bed, which I think is odd, and a desk with two closets off to the side and to my right a window.

"Hey did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry," I said blushing, "What was that?"

I actually hadn't heard her and now I've made a fool of myself. Way to go Minako.

"I said you look familiar. Have we met?"

My brows narrow a little. "You know Usagi and I are twins."

She laughs good naturally at that. So far I like these two. Ami and Makoto are both really sweet. They care about Usagi as if she was their sister and have taken me in as a friend.

"We all know that. It's just I swear I've seen your face before but it's not because of Usagi." She chuckles again, more to herself than at what we are talking about. "First time Rei met Usagi she swore our odango was a ghost."

There was her name again. I had to know. "Rei? What's her surname?"

"I don't know."

This time there is nothing to stop me from falling to the ground. What is it with these girls and not knowing something? My sister I can understand but this girl? I thought she would know.

"Sorry bout that. I don't think any of us thought to ask. Usagi met her first and some crows scared her off. Rei had dropped a bracelet and Usagi wanted to return it. She dragged Ami, Setsuna and myself here with her the next time. It wasn't a good first meeting."

"What happened?" I had to ask. The more I heard I just knew it was my Rei. I resisted smacking my hand into my head as a thought occurred to me. If it was my Rei I might need to find a new home to live. I doubt Rei has forgiven me…if she even cared to remember me.

"She invited us in and I'm sure you know Usagi likes to get into stuff," Girl did I ever know that. Rei wouldn't of even crossed my mind if she hadn't found our exchange diary, "Well Usagi had picked up a stuffed panda and started throwing it around. Rei had just stepped in with some tea to witness Usagi throwing it up then catching it with her teeth. Rei literally threw us out of the temple. A week later we found out she was friends with Haruka and Michiru and slowly we began to hang out."

I gave a small smile showing I understood. But now I'm even more curious.

"Makoto does Reiko have or has had a girlfriend?"

The question has frozen the tall brunette. Her whole body has stiffened and I know I've said something wrong.

Makoto eyes are guarded now and she is watching me, searching for something that I have no idea what it is or if she will even find it.

She crosses her arms, jerking her head up to the top buck. "Rei said top is yours. Try not to wake her up in the morning. She is a fire breathing dragon."

She turns to leave and I leap forward desperate. "Makoto, please. I have to know."

"She did once. But she never mentions their name. She does not have one now and she has swore to never have one again."

I'm left alone.

I'm tired. Quickly I get ready for bed then climb up to the top bunk. I pulled the diary with me. Slowly I opened again staring at the page before me.

**~0~**

_~Rei,_

_Hello my passionate firebug!_

_Do you know what today is?!_

_If you guess correctly then you will get a treat._

_Can you guess?_

_I'll give you one hint._

_It's special._

_Do you know now?_

_I'll be waiting under our tree._

_Oh! And I won't be there for practice!_

_Come and catch me if you can_

_Forever Yours_

_Minako_

**~X~**

_~Minako_

_Yep that's it. You are my only thought._

_I can't tell you…_

_Why me?_

_Did you plan that?_

_Thank you_

_Thank you for loving me._

_Our six month anniversary_

_You made it everything I ever dreamed off._

_I won't even penalize you for making us both miss practice._

_I love you_

_Rei_

**~0~**

I drift off to sleep reading our book. The last thing I hear is the door sliding open and the book being taken gentle from my hand as it hangs off the railing.

I love you Reiko

~X~

"Usagi! Why did you eat my all of my pocky sticks!?"

The yell woke me up causing me to fall out of bed. My ass slams into the floor while my head cracks against the beam. As I sit up rubbing my head another yell echoes through the walls only this one I know.

"But Rei-chan I was hungry!"

"So get your own damn food. Don't eat my sweets!"

"But you always have the best ones and the best mangas!"

I stood quickly. I know this is going to be bad. Maybe if I'm lucky my sister will only be slightly choked. I open the door and follow the voices towards the kitchen where I see Makoto and Ami sitting quietly at the table sipping tea while Usagi is standing in front of a raven haired women whose back is to me.

"Usagi if you went into my room while I was sleeping I will murder you."

Usagi sees me as I sit down with a cup of tea. Makoto offered me a piece of toast but I decline with a wave of my hand. My sister starts edging towards me but I don't take notice. My attention is on the new person in front of me. The voice is sexy. The woman's figure is something many would kill for. Her back is ramrod straight and if I didn't know better I would think steam was coming out of her ears from all the yelling.

I feel my stomach growl and reach for the toast Makoto had previously offered me. Ami smiles at me, I think she is trying to reassure me while Makoto is staring intently on the fight. I begin to spread strawberry jam on it. It's funny. When I was younger I couldn't stand the stuff. I was also allergic to them. Didn't matter what I couldn't stand even the smell. Now I can't get enough of strawberries.

I was too focused on what I was doing to pay any attention to my sister. Usagi had continued to inch my way till she had a good distance to make a break for it. When she saw her chance she lunged for me screaming.

"Minako-chan save me!"

Once more I'm caught in her strangle hold as she stands behind me, pulling my chair away from the table to use me as a shield from the woman in front of us. I can hear something braking and my breath ripped from me. I frantically slap Usagi's hand to let her know I can't inhale.

"sagi!" I choke out. My vision is dimming and this time I worry that she might not let go.

"Usagi let Minako go right now! You're killing her!"

Usagi lets me go quicker then I've ever seen her move before. I collapse off the chair pitching forward into someone's arms. I can hear Ami's voice telling the person to make sure I have room to breathe. Greedily I suck in air then release it slowly. As my eyes adjust I see Makoto in front of me and I can hear my sister crying behind me while Ami fusses between the two of us. I look up and dearly wish I hadn't.

All my suspicions were right. Beautiful lavender eyes stare down at me in concern-for now. I harshly push away from Rei ignoring all of their concern while they ask if I'm okay. I'm not. I never will be. I have to get out of here.

I have to leave the shrine.

Forever.

~0~

She was there in my arms.

I never thought I would see or hear from her again.

I must have been so tired last night when I came home to not realize that the person sleeping above me was my ex-girlfriend. I had even taken our journal out of her hands, setting it down on the desk. Usagi…their surnames are different but they look alike. The first time I saw her I thought Minako had followed me to Tokyo. How many times did I pick up the phone just to set it down again.

I knew what would happen.

I had seen it.

I hated him. Minako was mine and he dared to touch her. At least I can say I got him back. During what would have been his Senior year he came here. I remember marching straight up to him and punching him square in the nose. Haruka and Ami had to pull me off him. When I struck out at them in my anger it was Makoto who stopped me.

That night I told her ever thing.

Minako.

Our relationship.

My mistake.

I hadn't seen it till then. I set us up to fail. Minako had tried to not hurt me. We were young and stupid. I still hurt but I can't blame her alone. Yaten, Minako and me-we were all at fault.

"It's her isn't it?"

Usagi sits on the grass next to me. I don't understand her question. There are few things I understand about her.

"What?"

"Minako. She is the one you love. Isn't she?"

Yeah. I never know what to think when it comes to her.

"Yes it's her. How did you know?"

Usagi smiles. I hate that smile. It always means she is up to something and I'm going to get a headache later from it.

"She asked about you in the car. She was desperate to find out. And I'm sure, Rei, you know she doesn't get desperate about much. Not unless she really cares about it."

I consider this for a moment. Then a smile crosses my face. She didn't forget me. She might still love me. I stand wanting to find our exchange book. I turn on my heels walking back towards the shrine when Usagi's voice stops me.

"Don't hurt her Rei. For whatever happened you have the right to be upset but please don't chase her away. I don't want to lose my sister again."

Without turning I say, "I won't. She won't leave here. I promise."

"Good. Hey what is your surname?"

I snap back around to stare wide eyed at her with my jaw hanging loose.

I just can't believe her sometimes.

~x~

_Rei~_

_If there is ever a time when I may return our book to you then you will know I love you._

_I always have_

_I always will_

_Hino Minako (?)_

I keep looking at the words almost willing them to change.

Minako still loves me.

She wrote to me up until she was due to move back here. She hurt. And she regrets. I want to be angry again. Why didn't she just talk with me? She tried so hard then broke. Stupid Minako.

I blink as I catch sight of the clock on the wall. It's dinnertime and Minako hasn't returned. I set our book aside then stand. I leave the room searching for someone, anyone who can help me.

Living room: empty.

Kitchen: empty.

Fire room: All of them.

"Hey. You know you aren't allowed in here." I call out.

"Come on Rei. You know we would never do anything." Makoto replies.

Usagi and Ami just sit there staring at the fire. Something has happened.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I don't like this.

Ami let out a sigh of frustration. "Minako said she found a flat. She will vacate as soon as she can."

I'm shocked and pissed. Then I remember that it's her. She has always been like that. She leaves those she loves if she feels that she will cause them more pain in the future. I look over to the fire. I can see her. Alone and crying inside. I give the rest of my friends a small smile before rushing out into the night.

Rushing towards someone I should have believed in.

Once upon a time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Notebook**_

_**~0~**_

_**Part 3**_

I push against the ground rocking the swing back and forth as the tears keep falling.

I'm in Tokyo for only twenty-four hours and I already have to find a new home. I can't ask Rei or any of the others to let me stay. It wouldn't be fair and while I know I'm notorious for trying to get me way…I can't. Not this time.

I kept telling myself that I would fight for our love but it's been so long since I've seen her. If I had cared I would of followed her. If I had loved her then I would not of just sat still letting the person I cared for slip through my fingers.

She was angry then but I could of—should of done more then just let her slip away.

I had called Usagi briefly letting her know I was okay and of my decision. But I know this will never be enough to pacify Rei.

~0~

_Rei~_

_We'll always be together, won't we Rei…_

_No matter what we will always be each other's number one person._

~0~

I ran through the streets towards the park.

All I can really think about now is the fun times we shared.

Sure we've changed. We've both grown up but, but her heart has to be calling out for mine as much as mine is for hers.

I have to know…

I want to know…

I come to an abrupt halt. My Mina is sitting there right where I knew she would be.

She's crying because of me.

Hastily I make my way forward. It would have been nice if I had just approached her with out notice but with my luck I managed to step on a genko nut cracking it in two.

Minako raised her head at the noise and spotted me easily.

"Rei?" She stood from the swing to greet me and even in this low light I can tell how beautiful she has become.

She has become a woman in every sense of the word. The thought both thrills and irritates me. How many others have known her touch, her laugh, and her kindness?

I don't falter at the thought. I continue forward till I'm once more where I have always wanted to be.

"Mina. Hi."

I could slap myself for the casual greeting. Oh hi Minako do you often sit here in Tokyo crying because your ex-girlfriend was a dumb ass? I need to work on tact one of these days.

"Hi. Rei." She responds but she is giving me that puzzled look where the math problem is not adding up. "Okay Rei I give. Why are you here and what do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

I almost chuckle. She sounds tough standing here with me in the dark. But this is how she is when she is afraid. My Mina is standoffish, cold and to the point. Why did I not see sooner back then how scared she was? She became so focused on not hurting me that she ended up cutting me off instead.

"I'm here for you Minako." I said, "And there is nothing to forgive. You are staying with me at the shrine. You are staying with me forever if I get my way."

~0~

I think I'm dead.

Or maybe I'm in the hospital and asleep.

Hino Rei.

My Rei just said there was nothing to forgive.

That she wanted me to stay by her side forever.

"Are you high?" I blurt out then immediately felt remorse.

Her fingers curl into fists. That had been foolish but how can she blame me for being surprised. She could hold a grudge better then anyone I had ever met. I know people can change-it takes a lot of work for it to happen-but some habits are ingrained for life. I betrayed her. She would never forgive me for that.

"I'm not high Minako. Why would you ask me such a horrid thing?"

That was the tone I had been waiting for. That cold one of indifference and hate. I turned my head away in shame.

"What would you have me think Rei?" I retorted, "It's been how many years and, correct me if I'm wrong but you hated me the last time we saw one another."

"I was wrong."

Now I'm sure I'm in the hospital, dreaming. The Rei I know doesn't say 'I was wrong'. It just doesn't happen. She must of seen my expression of incredulity since she shook her head in the negative. I crossed my arms over my chest in the dim hope that what ever her words would be they would not cut me to the quick.

"Don't misunderstand me Minako. I had ever right to be angry that time in the classroom. He was kissing you and almost fucking you up against that wall. Seeing that I just about died inside."

I have no defense for that. I turn my head away and lower my eyes. Willing, in my heart for this to be over and we go our separate ways.

"But I should have spoken with you as well. I had seen it in the fire. I saw what he would do. I should have been more honest. "

My head snaps up and without my knowing it Rei is in front of me, pulling me into her arms.

"I still love you. I still love you Minako. Please say you'll be mine again."

I want to cry.

So I do.

I cry on Rei's shoulder and soon I feel her own tears against my neck.

"I'm forever yours Rei-chan. Forever."

~0~

_Minako~_

_Forever._

_Even if I have to search the world over…_

_You and I will be forever till the end of time…_


End file.
